Un gars, une fille
by Mione des Maraudeurs
Summary: Voici une parodie de Un gars, une fille de France 2 avec Ron et Hermione Fics écrites avec et par mon chéri ! Enjoy and reviews !
1. Nouvel An

**Coucou ! Me revoilà avec le premier OS d'une grande série Cette fic est écrite par mon chéri que j'aime ! **

Nous étions le soir du 31 décembre et Ron et Hermione dansaient sur l'air de Bryan Adams, tandis que le premier jour de la nouvelle année approchait, Hermione enlaça Ron et l'embrassa puis lui dit :

- Loulou, je vais prendre une nouvelle résolution cette année !

Ron allait répondre mais une jeune femme du nom de Lavande, son ex petite copine blonde, qui avait beaucoup de succès maintenant, s'avança vers lui et lui murmura :

- Tu m'as manqué Ron ...

Elle embrassa sur la joue notre beau roux et alla du côté du buffet préparé avec soin par Hermione.

Ron se retourna vers sa bien aimée et lui fit son plus beau sourire, une autre musique plus entraînante se fit entendre celle de Westlife plus exactement « Uptown girl », Hermione se remémora la scène qui c'était passée sous ses yeux et réfléchit à sa résolution :

- Donc je disais avant que cette demeurée ne vienne nous importuner que j'allais prendre une bonne résolution cette année !

A peine elle finit sa phrase qu'une autre femme fit son apparition auprès de Ron

- Tu danses avec moi mon beau roux..?  
- Hum désolé Parvati pas maintenant !  
- D'accord !

Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser.

- Tu m'écoutes ? Ou je dois encore laisser toutes les pimbêches te demander de t'embrasser ou de danser avec toi ?  
- Je t'écoute ma Mione…  
- Je disais que j'allais prendre une bonne résolution celle de ne plus être jalouse  
- C'est vrai ?!  
- Et bien non tu peux toujours rêver Ronald Weasley je te surveille et je te surveillerai toujours ! Je te tiens a l'œil! 

Ron resta bouche bée et le fit rire en même temps. Elle partit sans demander son reste... Et pour la peine alla danser avec Dean ce qui fit enrager Ron qui lui ne prendrait jamais cet résolution. (on le sait tous mdr )

**On n'oublie pas la petite review ! A bientôt pour un nouvel épisode de Un gars, une fille … ;)**


	2. Dans Le Jardin

Ce week-end, Hermione et Ron avaient prévu, enfin surtout Hermione, de jardiner. C'est donc en grognant que notre gars avait suivi sa belle dans le petit jardin. Hermione, tout en chantonnant, plantait des rosiers tandis que « son chiant », comme elle l'appelait si bien, ratissait l'herbe tout en essayant de regarder par dessus la palissade des voisins. La jeune femme, excédée par les manières de son petit-ami, l'interpella :

« Ron ?

-…

-Ron ? Ouhou Ron ! RON !

-Mmm… Quoi encore, Mione ?

-Viens ici et arrête de mater les voisines.

-Je ne mat…

-Chut ! (Y'a que moi qui peux le dire, hein :p)

-Bon… Qu'est ce que tu veux ma Mione ?

-J'aimerais que tu m'aides un peu à bricoler voyons !

-… Qu'est ce que j'peux faire pour toi ?

-Alors, déjà tu vas me ramasser tout ce qui traîne, ensuite tu vas nettoyer un peu autour des plantes, tu vas passer la tondeuse et tu vas me ranger le garage, s'il te plaît c'est le bordel ! Allez, vite loulou ! »

Au fur et à mesure que Mione parlait, le visage de Ron blanchissait. Il fulminait légèrement contre sa chouchou mais ne dit rien, de peur de s'en prendre plein les oreilles. Mais, les mots sortirent sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir…

« Ah ouais d'accord… Tu t'embêtes pas toi ! C'est comme pour la cuisine en fait, j'épluche les patates, j'fais la vaisselle, j'essore la salade… ! En fait tu me files tout ce que t'aimes pas faire !

-Ben… Loulou, pourquoi j'ferais faire les trucs que j'aime ? » demanda Hermione en souriant, tout en se disant que son petit-ami était parfois idiot. (Hum… )

Ron se contenta de répondre par un « c'est sûr… » et de partir en traînant les pieds. Il s'empara d'un ramasse-feuilles et commença à ratisser, tout en ronchonnant :

« Fais chier…

-S'il te plaît ne râle pas ! » le reprit Hermione, qui se concentra de nouveau sur sa chanson et ses rosiers.

De son côté, Ron s'énervait tout seul… Soudain, il fit part de son … « amour » pour l'activité qu'il pratiquait :

« Pfff… Je déteste ça moi le jardinage… C'est vraiment un truc de retraités ! »

Hermione, qui entendit ça, se releva, arriva dangereusement sur Ron et constata :

« Franchement loulou, j'me demande ce qu'on fait ensemble ! »

Ron, choqué par ce qu'elle venait de dire lui demanda pourquoi elle disait ça :

« Et bien, moi j'aime le jardinage t'aimes pas ça, j'aime faire les boutiques, t'aimes pas ça, j'aime lire, t'aimes pas ça… Mais attends, chéri qu'est ce que t'aimes toi ? »

Ron, qui savait qu'il avait les cartes en main, répondit d'une voix sensuelle :

« Je t'aime toi … ! »

Hermione, touchée par les paroles de son fiancé, lui fit son plus beau sourire, se colla à lui et l'embrassa. Notre beau roux, fier de lui, fit un clin d'œil à sa belle, qui l'entraîna vers l'appartement pour lui montrer qu'elle l'aimait aussi…


	3. Devant l'ordinateur

**Coucou ! Je suis de retour avec le troisième épisode de « Un gars, une fille » avec nos chouchoux chéris Je l'ai écrite entre deux heures de cours au lycée mais je vous prie de m'excuser de ne la publier que maintenant, ma santé m'en a empêché. Bisouxxx et bonne lecture !**

« Et mon Loulou, viens voir ce que j'ai acheté ! » lança Hermione depuis le salon.

« Mmm… Mione je dors ! » répondit une voix (sensuelle… ?) qui provenait de la chambre à coucher.

-Mais viens chéri ! S'il te plaît…

-Bon… T'es chiante ça tu le sais !

-Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes mon cœur ! » rigola Mione en lançant un clin d'œil à son homme, tandis qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou.

« Heu c'est quoi ça ? » demanda Ron en arquant un sourcil.

« Ça Ron, c'est un ordinateur, tu sais ce truc que les moldus utilisent pour rester en contact quand ils ne s'écrivent pas de lettres.

-Ha oui… Pourquoi t'as acheté ce ortidaneur ?

-Ordinateur chéri, ordinateur.

-Mais c'est ce que j'ai dit ma belle. Alors, pourquoi cet achat ?

-Et bien, mes parents m'ont dit qu'il y avait une bonne promotion sur les ordis portables alors j'en ai profité !

-Bien… Et tu vas faire quoi avec ?

-Je pense que je vais aller sur internet. Tu veux me regarder faire ?

-Avec plaisir. »

Hermione sourit à son fiancé, tandis qu'elle lança une connexion magique à internet. Peu de temps après, quand elle allait éteindre l'ordinateur, il demanda timidement :

« Dis mon amour…

-Oui ?

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait, enfin si ça t'embête pas, regarder s'il y a des informations sur les Canons de Chudley ?

-Bien sûr. » approuva-t-elle. Elle tapa quelques mots dans le moteur de recherche puis regarda son petit-ami en souriant :

« Mon chéri, ça te dirait que je t'apprenne à te servir de l'ordinateur ?

-Tu accepterais ?

-Mais oui ! Sinon j'te le proposerai pas, idiot !

-Oh merci mon ange, tu es adorable ! »

C'est avec courage que la brune se lança donc dans des explications acharnées mais passionnées sur l'utilisation de l'ordinateur, d'internet et du monde de l'informatique. Au bout de plus de deux heures, quand elle eut enfin fini, elle le laissa vaquer à ses occupations.

Quand arriva l'heure de dîner, Hermione se dirigea vers le salon pour appeler son chéri qui devait être devant la télévision. Elle fut surprise de le trouver encore devant l'ordinateur, les yeux rouges et cernés d'avoir trop fixés l'écran.

« Ron ! Tu exagères ! Il est 19h45 et tu es encore sur l'ordi ! Ca va bientôt faire trois heures !

-Mais Mione…

-Non ! Il y a pas de mais qui tiennent ! Tu viens manger et tout de suite !

-Mais pourquoi ? Je suis plus un gamin ! Quand j'aurais faim je viendrais manger !

-Non mais ! Et si c'est à deux heures du matin, tu viendras me réveiller pour que ce soit moi qui tu fasses à manger ! Tu peux rêver Ronald Weasley ! » cria-t-elle, plus énervée que jamais tout en partant vers la chambre.

Elle claqua la porte. Ron sentit qu'il avait fait une bourde. Il soupira et se frotta les yeux. Il devait rattraper le coup sinon elle refuserait de lui parler pendant une semaine. Il alla vers la chambre, toqua doucement mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Il entra quand même et la trouva assise sur le lit, les bras croisés. Il s'installa à côté d'elle et lui prit la main.

« Excuse-moi mon amour. Je voulais pas te parler comme ça, j'te jure. Je recommencerai plus promis…

-Tu dis toujours ça !

-Mais là j'te le promets ma Mione.

-J'espère pouvoir te faire confiance.

-Tu peux. Tu m'en veux pas alors ?

-Si.

-Oh… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu me pardonnes ?

-A ton avis…

-Mmm… Je reviens, j'vais chercher des fraises ! » lança-t-il tandis que Hermione rigola.

Elle savait qu'elle allait pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit…

Une review ? 


End file.
